Breathless
by DettyisLove
Summary: This is a short one-shot of Betty listening to Vanessa William's song Breathless Gorgeous! I LOVE HER , Daniel watches her and well, find out what happens...


**Breathless**

_**This is a short one-shot of Betty listening to Vanessa William's song Breathless (Gorgeous! I LOVE HER), Daniel watches her and well, find out what happens...**_

_**I guess this may be considered a song fic, I'm not really sure. :P This is around the end of season 2, sometime after Burning Questions, I guess.**_

_**This is for entertainment only! :P :) **_

* * *

It was close to quitting time at MODE and Betty was at her desk listening to music, her yellow DJ headphones and all, busy typing away at her keyboard with Vanessa Williams's Breathless on repeat. The song itself can cause someone to become breathless. Betty dropped her headphones from her head and looked at the time noticing that there was still about an hour before she could be on her way home for dinner. She put the headphones back on her head and pressed the repeat button.

Just as Betty was singing Daniel walks by and hears her...

_As I'm lookin' in your eyes I'm caught up in paradise and ooh babe  
No one else can make me feel this way  
_He smiles shaking his head as he walks by. _  
You leave me breathless, helpless when you're here so close to me  
Every moment perfect, wish this could last eternally_

Daniel walks over to his door and leans against the frame watching Betty. He noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses removing that shield that masked her chocolate brown eyes which seemed to have a shine to them. She didn't even notice him standing there. He watched her face and noticed the mesmerized look on her face as she typed away listening to the music.

She started singing again. A smile tugged on his lips. He folded his arms against his chest listening to her.

_ Just one thought of you and I start feelin' butterflies, ooh babe  
I get so weak, I can hardly speak  
'Cause boy your love's so heavenly_

She wasn't...terrible...her voice was soft. She stopped typing and picked up her hair pulling it away from her face tying it in the back, having her bangs fall in front of her face. Her hair pulled back really brightened her face. He saw that she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She started singing softly again.

_You leave me breathless, helpless when you're here so close to me_

Daniel slowly walked toward her desk

_Every moment perfect, wish this could last eternally  
I love the feelin' I get with every kiss you're givin' me _

Daniel was now standing next to her and bending slightly so his face was close to hers watching her eyes shine and that sweet smile that he seemed to be unable to live without grace her lips.

_I don't know what it is about you babe  
But I wish that you could stay, you leave me breathless_

"Who leaves you breathless?" His voice was lower than he intended it to be. Betty's heart instantly stopped at the sound of that voice she knew all too well. Her heart began to race. _You're leaving me pretty breathless right now_, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes to see Daniel's face close to hers which did something to her that she couldn't quite explain; trying to pretend like he didn't affect her at all, she quickly said "Oh hi Daniel!" all too cheerily, which she hoped he couldn't tell that he made her panic somewhat. "I was just listening to this song and I guess I got lost" Daniel smiled charmingly and Betty felt her heart race. "Wanna hear?" _Why on earth did I ask that? _Betty thought to herself. A smirk came to his lips "Okay."

Betty smiled; he turned his face and came closer to her, so that he could hear through the speaker. His face was close enough to hers to make her heart race uncontrollably. She felt butterflies everywhere and had that tingly feeling you get when someone plays with your hair.

_Breathless, helpless when you're here so close to me  
Every moment perfect, wish this could last eternally_

_"_She has an amazing voice" Daniel said, his voice making Betty nervous, the only thing that came out of her mouth was "mmhmm"

_I love the feelin' I get with every kiss you're givin' me _

Betty couldn't help the thought that came to her mind if Daniel kissed her. If his face wasn't mere centimeters away, and he didn't smell so darn good, that thought wouldn't have popped up in her brain. She sighed inexplicably, hoping to the heavens that Daniel didn't hear her.

_Don't know what it is about you babe  
But I wish that you could stay, you leave me breathless_

Daniel smiled. He couldn't explain how he felt being so close to Betty. All he could think was...he was happy. He could smell her sweet perfume. He moved away slightly and turned his face so he could look at her. He noticed that her eyes were closed again. He could still hear the song through her headphones. He wondered what she was thinking.

_So breathless, leave me breathless, breathless  
You leave me breathless, breathless_

His line of vision made its way from her eyes...those unfortunately hidden beautiful brown eyes, across her cheek which had this lovely pink shade and then to her rose red lips. She had really lovely lips, he thought. He noticed her smile and he couldn't explain what happened to him, but he felt his heart race and a smile swept across his face.

_I don't know what it is about you babe  
You leave me breathless, breathless_

Betty didn't know if she was crazy, but she felt like Daniel was staring at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her face to see his beautiful blue eyes meeting her eyes and that gorgeous boyish smile sweep across his handsome face. She never realized how blue his eyes were. That somehow seemed to just be brighter than usual. And darn that smile of his. She looked back at his eyes and realized he was wearing that purple shirt she said made his eyes pop; a few of the top buttons were undone. She quickly moved her gaze back to his eyes hoping he didn't notice where she was looking. She truly felt like she couldn't breathe. "Nice song, right?" she didn't know how she even spoke, but she was happy that somehow her brain was still working.

He nodded in agreement. "Yep. Great song." Betty couldn't help the blush that came to her face. Daniel smiled noticing her rosy cheeks. He stood up, looking at her.

"So, uh...how are things with your boyfriend?" he couldn't help but want to tease her. He didn't know why, but he liked to see her nervous. He thought she was cute. He realized he should probably not be thinking that way, he looked to her.

"My boyfriend?" she asked confused. "Oh...Ohhh...you mean Henry?" Betty wanted to slap herself. What the heck was Daniel doing to her? This was Daniel. She never felt so flustered because of him before. He heart was racing again. Daniel wanted to laugh, but he just smiled instead. He nodded "ya"

"Oh, uh...he's good. I uh...I haven't uh...seen him since...uh...yesterday, ya yesterday." She wanted to hide under the desk right now. She sounded like a babbling idiot. He couldn't help but laugh at that. Her face turned red and she looked like she was about to explode. His heart was jumping up and down wanting to laugh hysterically. Again, he just smiled. He looked at his watch "still have half an hour...I should get some things done."

"Right...okay." He smiled and walked to his office, glancing at her before he walked in. Betty smiled, sure that her face was red. She bit her lip looking through the glass. When he got to his chair he immediately looked out to Betty. He smiled catching her gaze, his heart started racing. She looked down shyly and back at him with a smile. He couldn't help what came over him, but he winked at her shooting her his 'charming I'm Daniel Meade, irresistible bachelor grin'. Betty blushed and looked back to her computer screen pretending to type again, but really she was just pressing keys. Her brain wasn't quite functioning at the moment. She wiped her damp hands against her skirt, taking a deep breath and resumed working for rest of the time.

Daniel wiped his hands across his pants and picked up the pen on his desk trying to focus and not stare at Betty. He looked up again and noticed Betty's quick glance at him. He smiled and went back to work for the remaining time.

* * *

"MAAARC!" Marc was sitting at his desk tapping his foot on the cool marble floor, headphones in his ears, getting swept in the music.

"What in the world? MARC!" Wilhelmina sparked walking out of her office.

She pulled the headphone out of his ear "Hey! Ohhh. Sorry Wilie!"

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I stole Betty's I-pod and I'm listening to this new song by Vanessa Williams. She's a goddess! Her voice is heaven! You should hear." He held out his headphone to her.

"I don't have time for meaningless nonsense. I need you to get Dolce on the line. I need to give him a piece of my mind!" she said upset.

"Yes, Willie!" he quickly got to the phone. Wilhelmina picked up the headphones and put them to her ears. "She's not bad... I've heard better."

Marc was trying to get Wilhelmina's attention, but she was swept in the song. He tapped her arm.

"Oh. here" she handed him the headphones. "Thank you." he said taking them from her.

She walked back in her office. Marc smiled and put the headphones back to his ears.

* * *

_**AN: Oh the irony! lol :P Hope you enjoyed this fic! :) I thought it was fun!**_


End file.
